


Solid

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance is a dork, M/M, bruh, solids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: In order to keep Pidge from knowing the truth about their glasses, Lance ends up owing Keith three solids.





	1. Hangover

The first thing you never want to wake up thinking is _I can't see_ , but for one Lance McClain he wished to god he COULDN'T see. Cracks spread out in front of his eyes from the large circular glasses sitting on his face, creating his hungover world to be more distorted than it already was. His back panicked from its ache, clenching his hips with pain as he forced himself upright from the hardwood floor. Looking around, even through the cracked as hell glasses, he could tell he was in some kind of laundry room. The smell of fresh linen lingering and only confirming it. 

The next thing he thought was _my mouth tastes like chicken vomit and horse shit_ which was thankfully only an expression. His next realization was that a single shoe was on his foot, it fit him but he could just FEEL that it was at least a size too small. The other one lied next to him, his dead drunk drool all over... whoever's shoe this was. 

Through his just awoken haze he was hit with a ton of bricks when he realized he _didn't even wear glasses._. Fear washed over him as he took them off, blinking his eyes to adjust them to their normal, yet still dizzy state. Upon further inspection he realized these were _Pidge mother fucking Gunderson's_ glasses, shattered and previously on his face. Lance swallowed thickly and looked to the red shoe on his foot and to the other slobbered one next to him, realizing they were Keith's shoes. 

He could handle Keith's wrath. But Pidge? That was hands down his worst nightmare. Standing up, wobbling and using the drier to help him balance himself he footed at the shoe, getting it off pretty quickly before he stretched Keith's favourite ( and probably one of his only two pairs ) shoes. Trudging into the kitchen from his previous location was no easy task when he was trying to be so quiet as to not wake anyone.

He slowly, crept into the living room, seeing his best friend Hunk passed out with all limbs hanging off the coffee table he was using as a bed. For a moment he was going to plant the broken glasses on him, but decided against it. Hunk didn't deserve that kind of wrath.

He made his way further into the hallway, looking at the last door-- Pidge's room -- with a small plea to god that no one woke up. From the corner of his eye he saw someone in the bathroom, heart just about beating out of his chest before he realized it was only Shiro. His phone was laying near his slumped hand as he lay in the bathtub. He had probably drunk messaged Allura, which could be a potential disaster. Shaking his head he looked back towards the end of the hall.

 

Even more quiet and slow he made it to the white door opening it and turning the knob all the way as to not create any disturbance. Sure enough, there they were, laying on the bed, face down with all of their limbs sprawled out as if protecting their territory. Lance was thankful they were face down-- they were laying there with only boxer briefs that had UFO's on them to cover them up. Slowly, very slowly, Lance lays the glasses on the others night stand. He stood straight and his body relaxed, letting out a small sigh of relief. Like a calm before the storm, his peace was interrupted when a large WHAM burst through the room. In a moment of panic he got to the floor, wedging himself into the small space under Pidge's bed. 

He heard the bed creak and looked up in curiosity to see the bringer of his new-found horror; Keith. He was in the closet, close to the doorway with his legs upright on the wall and back flat against the floor. The perpetrator of the closet door flinging open was his arm, now outside of the closet in attempt to get comfortable -- if that was even possible. 

The bed creaked more and Lance _new_ the beast was awake. Two bare feet hit the ground in front of him, persuading him to cover his mouth as to not be heard. The feet dangled there a moment and then...

"Ugh... Keith..." 

Pidge tiredly mumbled, annoyance and headache tracing the tone. 

"Get out of my fucking closet."

They grabbed the hardest pillow they had at him but sadly missed and hit the wall next to the closet door frame. It was obvious Keith was awake already from the loud crash of the door- but he was too lazy to care or move. He just wanted to go back to sleep despite his uncomfortable position. 

"Hey Keith 'no homo' Kogane? Wake up you asswipe." They say in a tone that was a bit more fond this time. 

Keith only groaned and turned to look up at them, eyes barely open. "Put a shirt on I can see your chest."

Pidge gasped, but it was obviously fake. It was the trademarked gasp that basically said 'I, a born female, have tangible breasts? The horror.' But despite that they still got up, hesitant to walk on such a cold morning floor. And when Pidge was no longer covering Lance with their feet and going to step over Keith to find a shirt, said teen could now see him. 

 

Lance's eyes went big and pleading to Keith despite that he probably wasn't able to see him so early in his awakening. Lance held a finger up to his lips, begging Keith with everything in his power to not blow his cover. At the time, Keith didn't understand why the Cuban was under Pidge's bed not wanting to be found out. What he did understand was that LOOK on Lance's face. Of a pure beggar, pleading him for his life. That look could only mean one thing-- that is if he was seeing it right-- that Lance would owe him a _solid._ Keith has seen this face many times before, usually directed towards Hunk, Shiro, or Allura. On occasion they were given to Pidge or himself if Lance was that desperate. But now he could tell he was more than desperate to keep hidden until he could make his escape. 

Pidge now had a shirt on, a black T-shirt with a faded picture of the power rangers on it. They stepped back over Keith, smooshing his arm with the back of their heel lightly to make him get up and stretched.

"I'm so done with today already. But we need to clean up today or else..." 

Pidge had just picked up their glasses, looking petrified at them. Keith, now fully awake, saw them clear as day. Ah, so that's why Lance was being so pleading. Keith looked to Lance under the bed who was running pale. Sitting up he sighed to himself quietly. 

"Those your glasses?" 

His voice his raspy and Pidge nods, looking furious but a but embarrassed, thinking they had been the one to break them last night."Sorry," He says still peering at the glasses, not fully ready to commit to standing up and going to get a better look.

Pidge sighed in frustration and fell back onto the bed, the sudden change in space making Lance frown. He was surprised he was able to wedge himself under here in the amount of time that he had. It had to be some kind of record- desperate times called for desperate measures he guessed. Not to mention that there was plastic tubs of comic books under here that took up most of the under of the bed. 

"We still gonna clean up?" Keith asks with the tilt of his head to them.

Pidge whines at the new thought and doesn't even answer, only getting up and walking out of the room after mumbling that they had to pee. 

Keith's head snapped down to Lance who was still panicking under the bed. He tsked him when he knew Pidge was out of hearing range "oh buddy this is gonna cost you three solids not one." He says with a haughty expression. 

Lance was worming out from under the bed and looked up at Keith in disbelief before shaking his head, reminding himself he needed to get out of here, " _fine_ " he seethes before looking Keith up and down and grinning "it's been awhile since you've been in the closet isn't it."

"You better leave before I change my mind." 

Lance quickly solutes at him before hurrying out the door and back own the hall, quietly passing the bathroom, and slipping into the living room to lay on the couch so Pidge would think that's where he slept last night. 

Several moments later he felt the smallest of their group poke his forehead and he looked up at them. 

"Get up." They said and looked up at Hunk who was still sound asleep on the coffee table. "Get off the coffee table Hunk." They say in a bit of laughter. 

Lance fake got up and stretched, back disagreeing with him just as it had before and clenching tightly. Going to the bathroom he looked at Shiro, still snoring in the tub and it only just occurred to him that Pidge hadn't bothered to wake him when they used the bathroom. Unlike them, he liked privacy. Shaking Shiro's shoulder until he had his eyes cracked open Lance said

"Dude get up I need to pee."

Shiro took another good minute getting up and then out of the bath tub. He stretched his arm and prosthetic with a loud yawn, "don't wanna." He says while getting up and leaving the room.

Lance rolled his eyes and took Shiro's phone to him once he was done. 

Hunk was now awake and dazing on the couch while Pidge picked up plastic cups from the floor, gathering them in their arms to throw away. Lance looked the three friends over and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll make us breakfast." He suggests, knowing Hunk would take to long or maybe pass out tired in the kitchen. 

"God yes." Shiro and Pidge say in unison.

Hunk didn't say anything but made an appreciative grunt to his best friend.  
Lance was pulling out pots and pans when he saw Keith again, looking around for what he guessed was his shoes. 

 

“You don’t like bacon right? How bout an omelet?” And there it was; his kissing up attitude to keep his cover.

 

Keith could get used to that desperate tone but shrugged and agreed as he found his shoes in the laundry room, wondering if Pidge’s cats had chewed on them from whatever was dried on one of them. 

 

Lance made a special meal for each of them, scrambled eggs and bacon for Pidge, Hunk, and himself, and omlette for Keith and a large plate of bacon with a side of folded eggs for Shiro. He even set the table up with everything on it before telling them he was done so they wouldn’t crowd the kitchen. Between all the silverware hitting glass plates and slurping sounds of drinks Lance knew he had made a mistake this morning. Usually by now he would have Keith grumbling on and on with Pidge about how they shouldn’t have drunk so much last night. None of them quite recalled what actually happened; but they were fairly sure the lawn was destroyed so no one bothered to look. But it was only Pidge angrily talking about the mess they all had made last night despite it not having been all that bad. While Lance had been fixing breakfast the rest of them had been fixing the house, hoping to god Matt and Pidge’s parents didn’t notice anything amiss when they got back from their fishing trip.

 

Keith sat quietly agreeing with them though, glancing at Lance with a glint his eye. A glint straight from Lucifer himself. Keith was thinking hard about the solids Lance owed him; Lance could only swallow thickly and looked away. It was all worth it to not have Pidge angry at him for breaking their glasses.


	2. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a great model.

Lance’s solids weren’t like normal solids and he cursed himself for making them like that. They were more like an ‘I’ll do anything you say [x] number of times’ kind of solid. And Keith Kogane had three of them in the palm of his hands to think over all day. Of course Lance knew he wouldn’t use them up all at once, Keith was too smart for that. Keith would bide his time and probably use them when they genuinely fought or something to be petty. 

 

What Lance hadn’t expected was to be called at one in the morning and told to ‘tail his ass’ to Keith’s apartment in less than five minutes when they lived at least fifteen minutes apart. When he got there he was surprised to see the other already on his steps in a robe and tapping his foot impatiently. Like a wife who had been waiting for her cheating husband to get home to yell at him. Lance looked at his watch that read 1:32 a.m. then looked back to Keith as he got to the front of his apartment. Keith didn’t look angry, more like he was impatient and pouty that Lance hadn’t gotten there sooner. 

 

"Finally!" Keith says and grabs Lance's arm, practically forcing him into the apartment. 

It had been awhile since Lance had been in the others apartment but it looked about the same as it had before, minus the dirty laundry laying haphazardly on the sofa. 

"What's this all about?" Lance asks a bit annoyed, but he knew he had to pull through and fulfill his end of the solid.

"Take your shirt off." Keith demands as if we're nothing, making Lance's mind do a 180 and blink at him in shock. 

"Ummm..." Lance felt a blush creep up his neck and he looked around, anywhere but Keith's face. "I don't think the rules of s-solid go that far- no offense or anything I just-"

"Lance. It's for an art project I forgot to do. Don't get your hopes up." 

"I wasn't!" He defends and then starts to take off his clothes. "You're just now remembering to do this?" He looked up with a raised brow. 

"I need a physical model and I was supposed to go to do that today but I just couldn't with that fucking hangover." He shook his head and went to his large sketchbook, turning one of his lamp lights towards Lance and then towards the page.

"Is it alright to use me?" Lance wonders to him, "like couldn't you just use a picture from the internet to base it from?"

"Has to be original." Was his only explanation before going over to make the other pose a certain way for him. "Try and stay like that for awhile. We can take breaks but hot often." He warns and rubs the gathering sleep from his eyes.

 

Torture, pure torture was all Lance could think about at the moment. His bones felt stiff and creaky in the first five minutes of staying in that position. His head was tilted to the side, arms above his head with his forearms placed on his crown. His hip was out as if he were doing some erotic dance. But the worst part was keeping still and keeping his arms from getting tired. But the worst thing? Despite the need to hurry, Keith was being a 'perfectionist' and Lance felt like he was using his eraser more than he was the pencil. Although that was probably due to his own impatient self. 

"Dude this hurts, my arms are killing me." Lance spoke up during one of the others erasing moments.

"A solids a solid Lance." Keith says and doesn't stop his drawing. 

"Yeah but this is unfair."

"It's only been fifteen minutes." Keith says, knowing why he was whining. This only furthered the other’s aggravation.

About an hour into his drawing Keith sighed, stretched, and looked up at him, “you can take a break now.”

In one dramatic motion Lance dropped to the floor and sighed loudly, letting his limp arms hit the ground and ache there. Leaving the room a moment, Keith came back with two glasses of what Lance could only make out to be Hawaiin Punch and sat it down next to the Cuban’s face. Keith sat down and crossed his legs, looking down at his limp model with a bit of amusement. 

“I hate you.” Lance finally says after a moment. There was no malice in his voice however, only an odd twist of anger and fondness.

“The feelings mutual.” Keith says as-a-matter-of-factly. 

The rest of the night was filled with near silence aside from the occasional complaint from Lance until he opened his eyes and noticed that the other had dozed off, nose down and pencil held loose with a limp arm. He relaxed his own, now aching body but didn’t whine as to not wake the other. He turned off all the lights and slowly put up Keith’s sketch book, deciding to just cover him with the blanket from his bed. Lance sat next to him on the sofa, back against the arm of it and legs up across it, going over Keith who had woken slightly but accepted his place of sleep. Lance was grateful when his body relaxed and stopped aching enough for him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this sooner I'm so sorry;;; also; Happy Pride month all!!!!


	3. Date???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date????

Lance couldn't believe it. A whopping $113 was going into tonight's dinner he was sure. Keith had called him out of the blue and said that he was going to pay for his meal tonight at some fancy restaurant called "Lion Rouge." Luckily Lance had just gotten paid and could afford such a luxury right now. Lance didn't know what the occasion was or why it was just the two of them but it made it very strange for him. It was like they were going out on a date or something but Lance didn't think to question him until they were seated. 

"This isn't a date." Keith's brow raised at him. "I just wanted to eat somewhere nice tonight and had no one to go with so I figured I'd use one of my solids." He shrugged while scanning the menu.

Lance relaxed back in his chair, looking over the menu and deciding to get the cheapest thing on it which was still $23.95 which made him feel sick to his stomach just for a meal for one. Keith ordered something more expensive than that, something that rounded out as $36. Lance looked sick just thinking about the money that was coming out of his wallet when they could have just went to literally _anywhere_ else. 

But despite his previous look of aggravation Keith actually looked happy sitting in the restaurant. And seeing that glimpse of excitement in his eyes made Lance relax back. It was okay that the other dragged him here because of a solid, he thought. Just seeing his excitement made happiness flutter through him. It wasn't often Lance got to see anything other than aggravation. 

The dinner was exquisite and if it weren't for the price Lance would have ordered more than that. They tried each others dishes and shared a lava cookie cake at the end of their meal. The waiter gave them their bill and Lance looked at it in a bit of acceptance, as if he was gonna just give in to the entire solid asked.

But before he could get out his wallet Keith stopped him. "Here's half of it." Lance raised a brow at him "I wasn't going to make you pay for it all by yourself." Keith's tone felt offended, but there was a knowing playfulness behind it that the other could sense.

They walked outside and Keith looked at the cloudy night sky as they did. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"What are solids for?" Lance jokes, "but why did you want to come here of all places?" Lance asks and Keith seemed to hesitate.

"I had made reservations for me and... someone else. Anyways they ended up bailing on me and I didn't want to come alone so..." he shrugs easily.

"I'm flattered you thought of me." Lance grins and nudged him.

The other only rolled his eyes, but leaned close to him for the rest of the way home, not a word spoken between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post two at once bc I didn't update on time lol. :p


	4. Lunch

Lance sat on the pavement outside their college, coffee cup in hand and hood hiding his head. It wasn’t normal for him to be so discouraged looking, but the rain was heavy that day and despite his lack of umbrella he didn’t move, knowing no one would bother him if he was out here in the rain. He sipped the still hot coffee, appreciative that it did not scold his tongue again this time. The late summer smell of the rain filled his lungs and he looked up to see the road, making sure no cars would come and splash him with the puddles of water on the road. Though, he was already dripping with water. The uncomfortableness wasn’t enough to force him out of his sulking. 

Then he heard the patter of rain on something above him, halting it from further drenching him. Looking up he saw the red umbrella above him, it’s owner looking down at him with a raised brow. 

“The school is open you know.” Keith tells him, blinking at the water drops from his wet hair getting in his eyes.

“So?” Lance says and looks away from him, sipping his coffee once more.

“What’s up with you?” Keith grimaced, not moving his umbrella from above the otehr.   
“Nothing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Keith. Nothing.”

“It’s never nothing with you Lance, you’re going to get sick if you stay out here.” Keith says and squats down to be eye level with him. 

Lance avoided his eyes and sighed, “if I tell you will you leave me alone?”

Suddenly Keith became aware of the irony of their role switches, seeing as he was usually the mopey one. He couldn’t help a small laugh, and Lance glared at him.

“Alright, but if it’s something stupid I’m forcing you inside.” 

“I just….I want to go home… I miss my family.” Lance was homesick, and was so depressed about it that he would sit out in the rain and mope about it.

Keith was quite a moment. “I’m sorry.”

That was a reaction that Lance wasn’t expecting from him in all honesty. He looked up to Keith who was looking at him sadly. 

“You should still come inside though, you’re going to catch a cold.” he says and stands, catching himself when he faltered. 

A chill went down Lance’s back once the cold rain hit him again when Keith turned around. He watched him a minute before frowning. 

“Hey!” he said standing up and running to him, soaked clothes holding him down.He tried not to spill his coffee cup as he caught up to Keith who hadn’t even looked back. “I thought you said you were going to try to get me to go inside.”

“Only if your reason was stupid.”

Lance raised a brow and rolled his eyes, putting a hand in his pocket. Frowning at the feeling he groaned, regretting his decision to sit out in the rain before. “You didn’t think it was stupid?”

“Of course not. We all get homesick..” Keith’s voice trailed, something not said came out as an exhalation of nothing at all.

They walked side by side, umbrella held between them so they wouldn’t get fully wet at least. Lance wasn’t sure where they were going but figured it out once they turned the corner of the building. They were going to the food court. Keith didn’t say a word as they went inside. He put up his umbrella, letting it dry out and lean against a wall. 

“Lunch?” He asks the other, taking out his wallet. 

Lance looks at him questioning but nods. He had his wallet on him, but it was soaking wet. The bills were most likely ruined until he could get them dry. That’s what he got for keeping a cloth wallet.

Keith paid for their Chick-fil-a meals, which surprised Lance but he was grateful and made note to return the favour later. They ate quietly despite the noise in the food court, laughing every so often at each other’s comments about the people around them. Old stories coming up- like how they had to eat in strange places when they were freshmen in highschool due to the lack of seats or the lunchtime bullies, that Keith inevitably got into a fight with and won.

“Thanks for the lunch dude.” Lance smiles to him as they leave the food court, both sighing in relief that it had stopped raining.

“It’s no problem. I had fun.” Keith admits and at that Lance was grinning. He blushed and coughed in his hand, “well, I uh, I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

“Oh, well… bye.” Lance waved to him as he walked away. Keith was glad the other didn’t see his blush.

-

It wasn’t until they were alone once again that Keith decided to use his last solid. He sat up and looked over at Lance, who was blocking out the world with his headphones while he did some work for his math class. Honestly, he had no idea how Lance focused with noise in his ears. He stretched over to tap him and get his attention. 

“Hm?” He looks to him, putting the headphones on his shoulders.

“I know what my last solid is.” 

Lance felt his stomach drop and sighed, sitting up, “alright, lay it on me.”

“. . .Do me a solid and close your eyes.”

Lance frowned “dude, don’t wipe something on m-”

“I’m not! Just do it already.” Keith’s heart was pounding, his face now red.

Lance eyed him a moment, “Alright, fine- there, I closed them, happy?”

The next thing Lance knew he was being kissed- and his eyes instantly shot open to see Keith’s red face and clenched eyes. When he pulled away, Lance’s mouth opened but nothing came out, gaping at the other who stood there, flushed red and unsure what to say.

“So uh… you want to get lunch again?” Lance asks, mouth still dry.

Keith let out an exasperated breath, “yeah.”


End file.
